The present invention is directed to a sprinkler system for office buildings, residential buildings, and other structures where fire could cause loss of life and property.
Sprinkler systems in modern structures are well known. Typically, the prior art sprinkler systems have been designed to be installed during the erection of the structure, or to be installed when the threat of fire is realized thereby necessitating the complete renovation of the structure.
When sprinkler systems are installed after the erection of the building to conform to fire prevention of the building, the existing fixtures of the building must be redesigned in order to accommodate the new sprinkler system. This redesigning entails such a complete renovation that occupancy of the building and the productive work done in the building are prevented until the renovation is completed. The renovation may take many days to complete, thereby causing inconvenience and the additional burden of increased cost, which must be accounted for in the determination of the overall cost of installing the sprinkler system.
Present methods of installing sprinkler systems require the complete redesign of the cavities above the ceiling of the building, such cavities containing a maze of ducts, piping and wiring. Therefore, when present methods of installing a sprinkler system are employed, the design of the sprinkler system itself and the installation thereof must take into account the redesign of the ducts, pipes, wiring, etc. in the cavity which leads to a multifold increase in cost.